Applicant is the owner of U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,388. The invention disclosed and claimed in the '388 patent involves eyewear comprised of a pair of lenses, releasable connectors connected to respective inner ends of the lenses or their frames, a pair of temples pivotable to respective outer ends of the lenses or their frames and a rigid strap attached between rear ends of the temples. The strap was taught to be positioned below the lenses so as not to interfere with a hairdo or hat of a user. The inner ends of the lenses or their frames were taught to be releasably secured together by connectors, preferably, magnets. To position the eyewear, the lenses are first separated from each other and pivoted outwardly. The strap is then wrapped around the back of the user's head and the lenses pivoted toward each other and secured together in front of the user's eyes. The lenses were taught to be instantly separable for easily putting on and taking off the eyewear, but they are instantly connectable for a secure and accurate fit.
In commercializing the eyewear of the '388 patent, the invention has generally been directed toward reading glass implementation as reading glasses are quite often applied to the bridge of the user's nose and remove repeatedly thus taking full advantage of the releasable feature described and claimed therein. However, there are other implementations of this invention facilitated by modifying it in novel and unobvious ways.
It is been determined that those involved in aquatic activities would find eyewear having a releasable feature quite advantageous. Those engaged in activities such as surfboarding and paddle boarding require sunglasses to protect their eyes from the glare reflected off of surf, sand and other natural and environmental features. Such eyewear would greatly benefit from the releasable feature of the '388 patent as users could alternatively apply the eyewear for protection when frame members are connected and allow the eyewear to drape from user's neck when not needed by pivoting the frame members as illustrated in comparing FIGS. 1 and 2, the details of which will be more thoroughly discussed below. If conventional eyewear was simply employed using a strap and fixed (non-releasable) frame members, there would be the possibility that a user could choke as the eyewear would constitute a loop around the user's neck. At the same time, due to the strenuous aquatic activities engaged in by potential users, it is envisioned that the eyewear could fall from the users neck and, a consequence, it is envisioned that a buoyancy feature would be significant.
It is thus an object to the present invention to provide eyewear which not only is characterized as having a releasable connection feature but is also buoyant such that the eyewear will float in water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the appropriate buoyancy material to sufficiently counteract the weight of the eyewear lenses and frame members to enable the eyewear to float and provide cushioning to enhance the comfort of the eyewear to an active user.
These and further objects will be readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.